deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell vs Annihilus
AnnihilusCell.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Cell vs Annihilus.png|IdemSplix Description Dragonball Z vs Marvel Comics. Two mean, green heartless beings who only hope to gain power and destroy heros will duke it out to see whoss at the top of the heap. Interlude Boomstick: Man, what a bug battle this is! Wiz: Theyree not bugs. Though I guess they look like it... Anyway. Greed. No matter who it is, they always seem to want something more than anything. Boomstick: And these two want the most. They want to get stronger. So strong that they can destroy the world. And kill that pesky hero while theyr'e at it. Wiz: And these two villains seem to come back time and time again. Cell, the perfect Android. Boomstick: And Annihilus, the ultimate Tyannan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Cell Wiz: The future is a dark and mysterious place. A place where androids rule and humans die. All created by Dr. Gero, leader of the Red Ribbon army. Boomstick: Buuuuuuuuuuuut, Dr. Gero was killed in the past. Not that that would stop the old man. Dr. Gero turned himself into an… super computer? Anyway, this led him to create four more androids. Wiz: Android 13, 14, 15 and Cell. But here we're focusing on Cell. Boomstick: Gosh, in his base form, this guy is WEAK. He can be beaten by Krillin. And I'm pretty sure the "Krillin Owned Count" is over 9000 by now. Wiz: None he less, imperfect Cell knows a to of moves, just by absorbing a tiny bit of somebody's energy. Like Kamehameha, which he learned from Goku. Boomstick: Special Beam Cannon is a move from Picollo, which is a slightly weaker smaller yellow beam that takes a bit to charge up. Wiz: And Solar Flare from Krillin, has Cell emitting light bright enough to blind someone for a few seconds. This move allowed him to escape half of the Z Team when he was close to being killed. Boomstick: But that's not all. No Dragon Ball villain would be this easy. When he absorbs Android 17, he becomes a whole new being. Cell 2nd form, or as I like to call him, slightly perfect Cell. Wiz: This form of Cell is faster and stronger, with the addition of all the moves he has learned in his imperfect form. Boomstick: But that's not all, he now knows Galik Gun from Vegeta, which is a purple Kamehameha of equal power. Wiz: And finally, once he absorbs Android 18, he becomes Perfect Cell, who is even faster and stronger than his previous form. Boomstick: In addition, Cell makes his own Attack out of Kamehameha. It's bigger and stronger than normal and is known as Solar Kamehameha. The Solar KameGamera is his strongest attack, and is made out of of heat and energy. It is strong enough to destroy an entire solar system! Wiz: But Cell is not all great and powerful. He is even more cocky than Frieza, underestimating his opponents. And he got another thing from Goku. Like Goku, Cell will want to let his opponent go in their strongest form. This is ultimately his greatest weakness. Annihilus Wiz: Multiple years ago, beings known as the Tyannans travelled through space, seeding planets with life-giving spores. During a mission in the Negative Zone to seed it, one of their ships suffered a collision with a meteor, making it crash on the nearby world of Arthoros. Before dying, the crew of the ship released their spores onto the planet. A couple years later, a descendant of one of the spores, grew to live with the other lifeforms. '' '''Boomstick: He was Annihilus, the soon to be super villain of the Marvel universe. Man, this guy has tried to escape that planet so many times. And he almost did.' Wiz: That's correct. When the Fantastic Four came to the planet on their own mission, Annihilus captured them. Unluckily for our lime-coloured villain, the four escaped, but barely. Annihilus has tried to escape the Negative Zone FOUR TIMES. But he finally did escape. Boomstick: Annihilus can fly, and even withstand the vacuum of space! He even has armour, but it's actually just his exoskeleton. And he's resistant to things like immense heat, ballistic force and bullets. Cool, huh? Wiz: Annihilus also has Quantum Bands, allowing him to survive a massive blast from Galactus. And that blast easily destroyed Annihilus' whole army. Annihilus also wields the Cosmic Control Rod, a weapon of a ton of power. It allows him to manipulate cosmic energy in order to change the structure of matter. The rod is capable of projecting a lot of destructive energy and force. Muchexposure to the cosmic energies of the rod has also retarded the aging process of the wielder, making Annihilus immortal. '' 'Boomstick: There's just no stoping this guy!' ''Wiz: Well, that's iffy. Annihilus has easily been beaten by many groups. Including the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and the Frightful Four. So he is not that good after all. Fight! Imperfect Cell had finished absorbing a helpless human, and laughs evilly. Cell hears somebody land behind him, so he turns around and spots Annihilus. Annihilus growls and Cell smirks. Cell: My, my... A new guy, huh? I guess you'll be my next meal... Fight! (Cues Dragon Ball Z "Burn Up!!" http://youtu.be/hI6ly4ZUKw4 ) Annihilus runs up and scratches Cell. Cell skids backwards, then jumps at Annihilus and elbows him. Annihilus stumbles backwards, but regains his balance and punched Cell. Cell flew backwards then landed. Cell flew a few feet up then teleported behind Annihilus and kicked him to the ground. Cell stepped on Annihilus. Cell: Ah, that was a lot easier than expected- Annihilus put on the Quantum bracelet and threw Cell off of him. Annihilus then got up and grabbed Cell's leg, spinning Cell around before finally throwing Cell far off towards. A cliff. Annihilus flew after Cell and pulled out his Cosmic Control Rod. Annihilus pointed it at the mountain side and changed its structure to make it be full of rock spikes. Cell hit the mountain and was pierced in the back. Cell got off as Annihilus rushed towards him. Cell: Solar Flare! There was a bright flash and Annihilus was temporarily blinded. When Annihilus could see again, Cell was gone. Just as Annihilus started to turn around, he was punched hard in the back and went flying towards the spikes. Annihilus quickly used his wings to send him the other way, and it worked. Annihilus grabbed Cell and started punching his face, then he threw Cell far off to the ground. Annihilus didn't even bother to put spikes there. Cell got up then started running. Annihilus followed. Cell spotted Android 17. Cell: I've found you! 17: Aw, not again- Cell absorbed Android 17 and became slightly perfect Cell. Annihilus was shocked. (Cues Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 "Theme Of Nova" http://youtu.be/pYYeo8_eYK4 Starts at 0:44) Annihilus: ! Cell: Surprised? And this isn't even my perfect form! Cell teleported behind Annihilus and kicked him to the ground. Cell: Galik Gun... Annihilus slowly got up. Cell: FIRE! A purple beam shot from Cell's hands and hit Annihilus. Cell: Looks like that's over with. Dust cleared, revealing Annihilus still standing, showing Cell the Quantum bracelet. Cell: That bracelet is why he hasn't been hurt as bad. Agh! Annihilus flew up to Cell and punched him backwards. Cell: Special Beam... Cannon- Annihilus scratched Cell and cut him off. Annihilus then grabbed Cell's head and kneed him hard. Cell looked up at Annihilus. Cell: Solar Flare! Annihilus was blinded once again, and Cell disappeared. Cell: Got to find that other- Aha! Cell flew down to Android 18 and absorbed her, having her flail and scream. Cell was now Perfect Cell. Cell: Now let's play again. This time the game will be more fun. Cell rushed up to Annihilus and kicked him, then charged up his strongest move. Cell: I could easily destroy the world with this move. But there's more I want to do with it after I'm done our ''play date. ''Solar Kamehame... HAAAAAAA! The heat blast hit Annihilus and sent him hurtling towards the ground. Annihilus got up with no harm. Cell: W-WHAT?! Annihilus ran up and kicked Cell downwards, than made a pit with a huge spike at the bottom with his Cosmic Control Rod. Cell was pierced, but he got back up. Cell: That's it! Super Kamehame... Annihilus dodged to the side thinking Cell was gonna shoot the blast, but Cell teleported behind Annihilus. Cell grabbed Annihilus' Quantam bracelet arm and pulled it off slowly, than went back to his beam. Cell: HAAAAAAAAA! Annihilus had no time to dodge and was blasted to bits. Cell: What a formidable foe... Oh well. KO! Cell absorbs the rest of Annihilus' body. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow! What a close one! Wiz: In his perfect form, Cell is much faster and stronger than Annihilus. He would have worn Annihilus down by a lot too if he had used Super Kamehameha instead of Solar Kamehameha. And removing the Quantum Bracelet just made things easier. Boomstice: And in the end, Annihilus was squashed like a bug. Wiz: The winner is Cell. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 12th battle. Who Would You Be Rooting For? Cell Annihilus Which Cell Form is Your Favourite? Cell 1st Form Cell 2nd Form Cell Perfect Form Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015